Closer Apart
by Lilith Jaede
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn spend a night under the stars, confronting there future , and ultimately acceptance of reality.


Closer Apart  
  
Soft, and quiet feet padded through the grass towards the sleeping figure.  
  
Seating herself silently beside her husband, Galadriel sighed.   
  
"what distresses you mela?" Celeborn murmured placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. Her  
  
gazed turned to the west, "Do you feel it?" she replied hugging her knees and resting her   
  
chin on them. He followed her gaze to the west and shook his head sadly, "No i do not..but i   
  
would go with you.." he continued slowly, anticipating her reply. She turned to him, tears  
  
falling down her pale flawless cheeks. She shook her head and smiles wistfully at him,   
  
"I-I could not ask that of you herven, your place is here, in the woods with whats left of our   
  
kin.." her head fell forward and tears dropped onto her white lace gown, he lifted her chin with  
  
his hand and slightly caressed her cheek with his gentle hand as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"No." he replied firmly, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "My Place is with my wife, Galadriel  
  
where ever you may be." he pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her head, listening   
  
to the sound of her musical,mysterious voice that he loved so much.  
  
Quietly she sang elven melodies as they stared into the sky, watching the moon, and the stars.  
  
When her song ended her gaze, again turned to the west, but then back to celeborn who was   
  
silently talking to the ancient trees of Lorien. 'Her home, no His home.' she thought to herself.  
  
"I do not want to go without you!" she blurted out, sounding, uncharacteristically like a young   
  
elf maiden. Gaining her composure she wiped the tears from her eyes, as he turned back to her,   
  
clearly noticing the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Then i must go with you, i do not wish my wife ill." he started gazing past her to the western   
  
lands, he felt no rush to go there, he was dreading it. Lorien would fade, his home gone again.  
  
'No! my home is where she is. She is my home.' he shook his head and smiled forcefully at his   
  
wife. Galadriel crashed into his arms and sobbed,for seemingly hours, before breathing   
  
and looking aroung her, at the blue go that bounced ffrom the trees, and all the nimphredil  
  
and elanor that had yet to die off.  
  
She stifled a yawn, but lost in the ended, causing Celeborn to chuckle at his darling wife.  
  
He cradled her in his arms, lulling her into a peaceful sleep and he stared into the trees,   
  
then into the stars, and finally into the west, where his wife longed to journey.  
  
He could no leave, not yet. Not when his grand children were choosing to stay, he knew Arwen   
  
would die and would not leave her to wander alone, even if he had to watch her from afar..  
  
and his grandsons, twins, who were so attached to there little sister they would die with her.  
  
He could not, no. Would not leave them to die, they would come with him, on the last ship.  
  
He would stay with his dying woods, and part of him would fade with them.  
  
Hours passed as he sat thinking of their past, their future. Their future, he knew would not be as   
  
husband and wife, she would be forever a ring bearer and him, the Lord of Lorien, too different  
  
in the end. in the end, they would end here.  
  
The moon drifted from the sky, giving birth to a warm sun that slowly peaked through the trees  
  
turning them gold. He rose and walked to the edge of the Cerin Amroth.  
  
A slender pale hand melded into him and soft lips touched his cheek. He smiled faintly and   
  
waited for the sun to rise.  
  
Galadriel studied him, reaching deep into his heart and hers she knew the answer she had been   
  
searching for,  
  
"You will not come."  
  
"You have seen this?"  
  
"I have felt it, in my heart..You will remain here with the evenstar watching her closely until   
  
she fades from grace, with what's left of our kin, in Imladris. And years after until all the  
  
power of the Eldar has left these lands. Then, will you sail across the western seas, the last   
  
ship."  
  
Celeborn looked at his wife, he could not read her face, or her heart, she was solemn and looked   
  
almost broken in spirit. He knew he could not change this, he was destined to remain, where she was  
  
destined to leave. He took her hands in his and stare deeply into her eyes,  
  
"We will meet again, mela.." he continued slowly, she smiled slightly and no longer with held her   
  
sorrow, "Aye, we will meet again, but not as husband and wife, you know this. You have felt it."  
  
He nodded and looked down, wishing that it wasn't true.  
  
She lifted his chin this time, bringing her hand down to his chest and staring in his deep,  
  
sorrow filled eyes. tears fell silently from her as she murmured, what they both knew, and felt.  
  
"We are closer,apart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Mela- love (f)  
  
herven- husband  
  
Imladris- Rivendell (realm of Elrond)  
  
A/N  
  
THANKS TO LIZ FOR HER IDEA ON THIS STORY!!  
  
TURNED OUT OK PLZ REVIEW GUYS I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS..  
  
if u have any suggestions for a story you'd like to read just tell me!  
  
I LOVE REQUESTS!  
  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA..  
  
PS. there is no recorded date of when or if Celeborn ever sailed to Valinor, but it is   
  
assumed that herwas aboard the last sailing ship with his grandsons elladan and elrohir.  
  
JRR TOLKIEN quoted in the book that Galadriel and Celeborn would meet again but not as   
  
husband and wife. I'm not sure what he meant by that but i came up with my own idea that   
  
fits pretty good into the story plot.  
  
thanks everyone!  
  
PS. I WAS PREVIOUSLY KALIKA-DEVI SO MY STORIES ARE ORIGINAL I DIDN'T STEAL THEM MY  
  
OTHER ACCOUNT MESSED UP!!! 


End file.
